The Cabin
by Kira Kitsune
Summary: Inu and Kag get lost in a blizzard while looking for a shard, and find an old abandoned cabin. Wonder what will happen?
1. Who hit me?

Konnichiwa! It's me again, Kira Kitsune. Yes, I'm still working on ''Masks'', I didn't abandon it so don't worry. lol. I just got bored one day at the public library and got on their computer. I went to MM.org and saw my reviews for ''Masks'' and as usual wanted to continue on Ch3, but I can't because Ch3 is saved on MY computer at home. T_TU  
  
Anyways, I was trying to think of something to do when I remembered another InuYasha fanfic I started a while back, writing it on paper. It was just for fun and I never thought I would post it online, but I'm so bored now that I might as well. lol. Who knows, you guys may like it. I hope so you do! ^_^  
  
Oh, and if you see any mistakes in this 1st chappie, it's because dear Kaz-chan, my Beta Reader, didn't correct this. Like I said, it was a spur-of-the-moment idea to post it. lol.   
  
Disclaimer: Yes! Of course I own InuYasha!  
  
InuYasha: You do not!   
  
Heroshime: She does too!  
  
Kagome: Liars! Rumiko Takahashi owns us!  
  
Kira: OK!! *growls* Fine, I don't own you, happy?  
  
Heroshime: Fine, then I own them!  
  
InuYasha: Nobody owns me, I'm a free man!  
  
Heroshime: *smacks InuYasha* Shut up slave!  
  
InuYasha: Why you lil... *unsheathes Tetsusaiga*  
  
Heroshime: *flicks InuYasha's forehead and runs away laughing*  
  
InuYasha: YOU COME BACK HERE!!! *transforms Tetsusaiga and chases him*  
  
Kagome and Kira: *watches*  
  
Kagome: *sighs* Men!  
  
Kira: Yup. *laughes* Ok, anyways, no neither Hero-kun or I own InuYasha and Company. Now on with the story!  
  
Heroshime: *voice heard from a distance* HELP!!  
  
Kagome and Kira: *sweatdrop* ^_^U  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
''I dont see why we had to leave tonight InuYasha!'' Kagome griped, pulling her jacket tighter around her.   
  
''Look, you said you sensed a shard right? If we wait with Miroku it might get away!'' InuYasha replied, not even turning to look at her.   
  
It was the middle of winter and both were trudging through the snow in search of a jewel shard Kagome had sensed earlier that morning. Miroku had gotten them a place to stay back at an Inn in the last village they passed, but InuYasha had wanted to continue on. Kagome, not wanting to send the poor hanyou out in the snow alone, had followed him. Now she shivered slightly as a cold wind came by, blowing her hair into her face.   
  
''Miroku wanted to stop because Sango had a cold! She had a fever!'' Kagome growled out, trying to pull her hair out of her eyes.   
  
''Keh.'' InuYasha kept walking on, arms crossed in front of him. ''It's not my fault her pathetic human body couldn't handle the weather!''  
  
"SIT!!!"  
  
InuYasha plowed through a pile of snow to smack into the ground face first. ''Bitch!'' He growled out, waiting for the spell to wear off. ''What the fuck was that for!?''  
  
''For being a jerk! Sango is our friend and you care more about a jewel shard than you do her!''  
  
The spell wore off and inuYasha stood, glaring at Kagome. ''And what about you huh? Your the one who left her, alone and fever-ridden, with that lecher!''  
  
''I did no such thing! Why do you think Shippou didn't come with us? I asked him to stay and keep an eye on Miroku.''  
  
''Hmph.'' InuYasha turned to the side, crossing his arms in a bored fashion.''So thats why the lil brat didn't cry and whine to come with us.''  
  
Kagome sighed, seeing this argument was going no where. ''Ok InuYasha, whatever. Lets just find the shard.''  
  
''Feh.'' was his only response as he resumed walking. Kagome followed him and the two walked in silence, suddenly coming to a stop in the middle of a forest.   
  
''Kagome, do you sense any shards?'' He asked, his ears alert for any sign of danger.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and felt out with her miko powers. ''Hmm.... nope. Sorry inuYasha, it must have gotten away...''  
  
''Kuso!'' InuYasha yelled, slamming his fist into a nearby tree. He quickly learned that this was, however, not a good idea as a large pile of snow, jarred by the punch, slipped off a branch and landed on his head.  
  
Kagome used her hand to muffle a giggle at the sight of the hanyou covered in snow, his ears sticking out of a small pile of it on his head. InuYasha growled and shook himself, dog-like, flinging snow in all directions.   
  
''Hey!'' Kagome cried out as some of the snow hit her. ''Watch it!''  
  
InuYasha merely smirked. ''Hey, you thought it was funny enough when I was the one covered in it!''  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to retort when he just turned his back to her. ''Come on wench, we should start heading back.''  
  
Kagome growled silently. 'Why that arrogant son of a...'  
  
InuYasha began walking, not even looking over his shoulder as he called out. ''Didn't you hear we wench? I said come on! We haven't got all da-OOF!'' his last word was turned into a shout as something small and wet struck him in the back of the head, sending him stumbling forward slightly. Regaining his balance he began to turn around, hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt.   
  
''What in the seven Hells hit...'' InuYasha faltered, shocked. ''...me?''  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Bwahahahaha! Evil cliffie!!! *big smile*   
  
Actually, this wasn't were the chapter is supposed to end, but my ride is supposed to be at the library soon so I gotta go. I just stopped it at the nearest thing to a cliffie I could. lol. Sorry it's so short! ^_^U  
  
Ok, well I hope to see you guys later, and I'll try and have Ch2 to this up ASAP. Ja ne!  
  
  
  
~*~ Kira Kitsune Kanizawa ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Japanese ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kuso - Damn! or Damn it! 


	2. What's this hard thing?

Disclaimer: Kira: Hullo! Once again, no I do not own InuYasha and company. I just use them as puppets for my fanfics. *big grin*  
  
InuYasha: You're damn right you don't own.... wait a minute! I'm nobody's puppet!  
  
Heroshime: *walks in eating an orange* Hey Kira, wuz up?  
  
InuYasha: *sees Hero* YOU!!!!   
  
Heroshime: *sees InuYasha* Ahhhh!!   
  
InuYasha: Come here you lil... *draws his sword*  
  
Heroshime: *squirts citrus acid into InuYasha's eyes and runs away* Ah ha ha ha!  
  
InuYasha: Ahhh! It burns!!!!! *drops Tetsusaiga and clutches eyes*   
  
Kira: *sweatdrop* .........Anyways, here's the next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Previously in ''The Cabin''......  
  
InuYasha began walking, not even looking over his shoulder as he called out. ''Didn't you hear me wench? I said come on! We haven't got all da-OOF!'' his last word was turned into a shout as something small and wet struck him in the back of the head, sending him stumbling forward slightly. Regaining his balance he began to turn around, hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt.   
  
''What in the seven Hells hit...'' InuYasha faltered, shocked. ''...me?''  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Kagome stood behind him, along, smiling smugly and trying her best to look innocent. Another snowball was held in her hand, and as he watched she threw it into the air, catching it with the opposite hand. ''What's wrong InuYasha?'' She asked sweetly.   
  
He growled, hands balling into fists at his side. ''Wench! You know perfectly well what's wrong!''  
  
Kagome put on her cutest look and batted her eyelashes at him. ''Why, whatever do you mean?''  
  
''Kagome....'' InuYasha warned, his voice low and threatening.   
  
Kagome merely smirked and chucked the other snow ball at him, giggling as InuYasha, surprised, made no move to stop it and it splattered on the front of his haori.   
  
InuYasha glared at her, growling softly.   
  
''Awww.'' Kagome cooed, using 'Baby Talk', teasing him. ''What's the madder? Poor widdle puppy can't stand a widdle snow?''  
  
InuYasha smirked, and before Kagome could even wonder what was up he launched himself at her, pushing her to the ground with him on top.   
  
''OOF! InuYasha, what are you doing!?'' She demanded, glaring up at him.   
  
''You wanted to play, right Kagome? Well, lets play.'' He grinned and leapt off of her, disappearing into the woods.   
  
Kagome stood, brushing the snow from her jeans (( A/N: Yeah, I know she normally wears a school uniform, though I don't understand why.... @_@ . Anyways, in this fic it's snowing, so she's dressed warmer.)) and looking around. There was no sight of the hanyou anywhere.   
  
'Ah... so it's hide and seek is it?' Kagome smiled. 'So he DOES know how to play...'  
  
Kagome wandered into the forest, looking for him. InuYasha, however, had already doubled back and circled around her, hiding behind her. Now he followed silently. 'Ha Kagome... the predator is stalked by her prey!'  
  
Kagome searched for him for nearly twenty minutes before giving a small growl of frustration. 'Kuso! Where could he be!?'  
  
InuYasha, hearing her growl, muffled a chuckle with the sleeve of his haori. Kagome pouted, pushing out her lower lip and glaring at the snow, almost as if accusing it of hiding the hanyou.   
  
InuYasha smiled. 'She's cute when she pouts...' He'd long since gave up trying to tell himself he didn't like her, when in reality he knew he loved her. She had stuck by him no matter what, never giving up on him. She didn't care if he was human, youkai, or hanyou. Being near her calmed him down, and whenever trouble reared its head, her scent made everything better in an instant. But he knew he could never tell her such things. He couldn't take her rejection, or worse, her pity. He'd vowed to merely love her in secret, and never let her know his true feelings.   
  
Kagome huffed and crossed her arms in front of her, copying his usual stance. ''Ack... Alright Inuyasha, you win!''   
  
InuYasha smirked and stayed where he was. 'Oh yes, I have won Kagome, but the fun isn't over just yet.'  
  
When the hanyou didn't pop right up start to gloat, Kagome began to worry. ''InuYasha?'' 'Where is he?'  
  
As InuYasha watched from up in a tree near her, she dropped her arms and began to look around frantically. ''InuYasha! This isn't funny. Where are you!?''   
  
'What if... what if he left me out here!' Kagome's eyes stung a bit and and she shook her head, blinking to clear her vision. 'No! No, InuYasha wouldn't do that...'  
  
InuYasha sniffed the air, smelling something salty in her scent. 'What the... tears!? She's CRYING!? What the fuck! This is a GAME!'   
  
He sighed. 'I'll never understand women...' He hated to see any woman cry, especially Kagome.   
  
Kagome stared down at the ground, a tear sliding down her face. Her hanyou still hadn't appeared, and she became more and more worried that he had left her out there.   
  
InuYasha's nose twitched as a new smell mingled with her scent. Something dark and damp, something sickly smelling. 'Fear?....'   
  
He quickly scanned the area with his youkai senses, looking for the cause of her distress. He thought maybe she had felt a youkai or a shard near, but InuYasha found traces of neither. 'Why is she afraid?' As much as he loved her scent, he hated the smell of her fear. In his opinion, Kagome should never have to fear anything. After all, he was there to protect her, wasn't he? Didn't she know that he would never let anyone hurt her?   
  
InuYasha was brought out of his thoughts by Kagome's small cry. ''Inu... InuYasha?'' She asked softly, tears streaming down her face.   
  
He had a sudden urge to leap down beside her and take her in his arms, to gently lick away her tears and tell her everything was ok...... but he knew that if she backed away from him, he couldn't take the rejection. 'No.... best just to end this stupid game now.'  
  
InuYasha crouched low behind the rock, then leapt up and over it, intending on landing behind Kagome and gloating so that she would get mad and stop crying. Kagome, however, heard him coming, and turned around, stepping forwards. A bit too far forwards. InuYasha, afraid he'd land on her, tried to reverse the jumps, spinning in mid air. He might have succeeded, except Kagome, angry at him for staying hidden, used that moment to say the dreaded word.  
  
''Sit!''  
  
InuYasha's rosary glowed and he came crashing down.... right on top of her.   
  
''OOF!'' Kagome closed her eyes as the air was knocked out of her lungs. The force of the spell combined with his weight sent them both to the ground, his body sprawled across hers. She opened her eyes to see two golden orbs staring back at her in shock. Kagome opened her mouth to tell him to get off, when suddenly she realized the position they were in. Her eyes widened and she snapped her jaw shut, blushing and speechless. InuYasha lay across her lengthwise, his face directly above hers. One arm lay in the dirt on either side of her, trying to keep himself from crushing her, and his legs were nestled in between her own, there pelvic areas pressed together.   
  
InuYasha couldn't move, the subduing spell holding him down. It took all he could do to fight the spell off enough to hold most of his weight off of her. His arms shook slightly with the effort. His instincts were going crazy. The feel of her soft body beneath his own, the closeness of her face, her bright eyes staring into his, her lips parted slightly in shock..... it was driving him mad. And her scent.... her wonderful, beautiful, arousing scent filling his nostrils. InuYasha silently thanked any Kami within hearing that the spell was still in place, otherwise he didn't know if he'd be able to resist.   
  
Meanwhile, Kagome's scent was growing stronger. InuYasha, already blushing, turned redder as he realized why her scent was changing. 'Shimmata...'  
  
Kagome, feeling herself become slightly aroused, began cursing her body silently. 'Kagome you baka! Now he'll smell it.... what if he laughs at me..... Oh Kami, someone help me!' Kagome knew she should probably get up, but she couldn't make her body move. It was like she had a ''sit'' spell of her own.   
  
InuYasha continued to inhale her scent, loving this new slightly spicy-smelling addition. Suddenly he felt a slight tugging at his groin. 'Oh FUCK!' He panicked. 'No! Not now! Go. Back. Down!' Unfortunately InuYasha's lil friend didn't obey him, and as she lay beneath him Kagome felt something poke her lower stomach.   
  
'What the.... No.... it couldn't be... Is he.... aroused?' Kagome blushed brighter and tried to squirm away, unknowingly rubbing up against InuYasha's erection, causing him to hiss softly.   
  
Luckily at that moment the spell finally wore off, and as soon as he felt the pressure leave his back the cherry-red faced hanyou leapt off Kagome, crossing his arms and looking into the distance, mumbling a small ''Gomen.''   
  
Kagome stood and shakily brushed the snow off her jeans. She glanced over at the hanyou, who was still blushing and glaring into the distance. ''It's.... ok...''  
  
InuYasha huffed. 'Ok? Yeah right. She probably thinks I'm some kinda hentai like that monk!' Still not looking at her, he raised his voice a bit. ''Are you... alright?''  
  
"Hai...''  
  
The two stood there, avoiding the others eyes for a few silent moments. Then a sudden breeze came along, ruffling their hair and causing Kagome to wrap her arms around herself, trying to stay warm. InuYasha saw her shiver, and sniffed the wind, eyes on the sky. 'Oh, fucking GREAT timing.... a damn blizzard!'  
  
Growling slightly, he turned back to Kagome. ''There's a storm coming. It's too close to sunset to make it back to the Inn. We'll have to camp... out here.... alone.''  
  
Swallowing a small lump in her throat, Kagome nodded. 'Alone.... snowed in with InuYasha... normally it would sound great, but what was all that back there? Was... was he thinking of Kikyou again? Seeing through me, to her? Oh Kami... please let it have been me. Me that aroused him, me he saw when he looked in my eyes, me he felt beneath his body. Not her, me! '  
  
InuYasha had turned and began to walk into the forest, hoping to find some kind of shelter for his human companion. He didn't see the longing in her eyes as she gazed at him before following him. He failed to hear the sob she tried to hold back. He never smelled the salty tear that welled up in her eye, gracefully trailed down her cheek, and shimmered as it dropped down into the snow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Ok, well, no cliffie this time. *hears cheers* Just a lil sexual tension. *cheers turn into boos* Oh, hush up. This isn't a one-shot smut fic. InuYasha's too stubborn to admit his feelings, and Kagome's too afraid he loves Kikyou to admit hers. Give it some time folks, they'll come around....... eventually. *evil grin*  
  
Speaking of that claypot whore Kikyou, does anyone really like her? I mean, I feel sorry for her because of the whole Naraku tricking her thing, but she's become a total bitch. If you really love someone, you do NOT want to drag them to Hell with you. You want them to be happy, no matter what. Right?  
  
Oh, and I should probably mention that I don't own Heroshime either. You know, the lil idiot with the orange, up in the disclaimer. lol. Hero-kun is a good friend of mine who happened to be around when I posted chapter 1 and let me bash on him a bit. Thanks Heroshime, and much love. *hugs him*  
  
Heroshime: Oi onna, no need to get all mushy.... *struggles to free himself from hug*  
  
Kira: *laughes and lets go* Sorry Hero-kun.   
  
InuYasha: *laughes at Hero* Ha ha, look at that, beaten by a woman!  
  
Kagome: *sneaks up behind inuyasha* And what's wrong with that?  
  
Inuyasha: Umm... well... that is.... *gulps* Nothing. Nevermind.   
  
Heroshime: *laughes at InuYasha*  
  
InuYasha: *growls at him, gripping Tetsusaiga in warning*  
  
Heroshime: Yipes! *hides behind Kira*  
  
Kira: *sweatdrops* Baka....  
  
*sigh* Anyways, I better be going. I'll get back to work on Chapter 3 of ''Masks'', then work on this fic, so it may be a while before there are updates. Sorry guys. ^_^U  
  
Oh, and before I go, this is to whoever wrote the following review at IY Corner: ''Make more or I will hurt you'' Try me hunny. *grins and pulls out her katana* Hmm... what's that? You don't think a measly sword will hurt you? Oh, ok.... *whistles and her entire Family appears behind her, armed with swords, guns, demon powers, and a whole shitload of other weapons* Hey guys! *turns back to the Reviewer* Now what were you..... *looks around, the reviewer having vanished* Kuso.... *shrugs* Oh well. We musta scared 'em off. Thanks guys! *hugs the Family members* ^_^  
  
As for my other reviewers, I love you all! *hugs them all* Thanks for the encouragement, and please continue with it! Remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Ja ne, and R/R!   
  
~*~ Kira Kitsune Kanizawa ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~ New Japanese Lingo ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hanyou - Halfbreed  
  
Haori - The red jacket thingy InuYasha wears.   
  
Gomen - Sorry  
  
Kuso - Damn it! ; Shit!  
  
Hai - Yes  
  
Baka - Idiot, moron, stupid, or other small insults.  
  
Onna - Woman   
  
Shimmata - Damn! 


End file.
